No Reply
by Anthysama
Summary: PG for like 2 words, seriously. Slash, HP/DM. Harry recieves a phone call, but it's not very pleasent.


No Reply

  


  


A/N: Hey all. This is actually kind of weird....I haven't completed a fanfic in like...ages.... I've attempted to write like...4, but haven't finished them yet. Anywho, this story...yeah...um...it's kind of depressing. It's something that happened to me..today actually. In a way..not fully the way the story presents it, but for the most part, it's correct. Right after, I decided to write this. So, yeah...forgive me if it's almost too depressing.

  


  


The phone rang at Number Four Privet Drive.

  


Harry Potter sat in the kitchen, staring warily at the phone as it rang a second time.

  


The Dursley's had left for the day, taking Dudley and a few of his schoolmates to the shore to celebrate his birthday, so nobody was home except for him. He was quite aware of the fact that the Dursley's would kill him if he answered the phone while they weren't there. Actually, they'd probably kill him if he answered it while they were there as well. Lord forbid it was one of Vernon's business associates and Harry cursed him through the phone.

  


Harry shrugged as the phone rang a third time. How were the Dursley's to know anyway, right? At the fourth ring, he walked to the phone on the wall and picked it up.

  


"Hello, you've reached the Dursley's, may I ask who's calling?" Harry said. He'd been practicing this for the longest time. At least the Dursley's couldn't accuse him of being impolite.

  


"Harry?" the voice on the other side said.

  


Harry froze. Someone asking for him? "Speaking," he said shakily.

  


"It's Draco."

  


Harry almost dropped the phone.

  


Of all people, why him.

  


They hadn't corresponded in about a month now. Not since their row over Draco's decision to become a spy Death Eater. After that, their first discussion was strained and awkward, and that was through the post.

  


How the hell did he know how to use a phone in the first place?

  


"Oh....um..." Harry struggled for words. He really didn't need this. Not now.

  


"How've you been?"

  


"Me?"

  


"No Potter, your owl. Yes, you."

  


Harry stared hard at the phone. Why was he even bothering.

  


"Since when do you know how to use a phone?" he asked.

  


He could almost see Draco shrug. "It's not like it's difficult or anything. Muggles are simpletons."

  


Harry nodded. But still, how'd he even have access to one? 

  


There was silence.

  


Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet. There was nothing to say. At all. It was almost depressing.

  


He found himself almost wishing the Dursley's would come home, giving him an excuse to hang up. He glanced at the clock and felt his heart fall. It was 2:00 in the afternoon, which meant the Dursley's wouldn't be home for another 3 hours. There was no way in hell this conversation (or lack thereof) was going to keep up for 3 hours.

  


"So anyway..." Draco said.

  


"Yeah..."

  


"What have you been doing lately?"

  


Harry thought. Moping mostly. Wishing he wasn't still partially furious at Draco for the decision he was making. 

  


"Nothing really," he settled upon saying.

  


"Ah."

  


Silence again.

  


"You?"

  


"Same."

  


"I see."

  


More silence.

  


Harry found himself looking at the clock again. 3 minutes had past. He sighed inwardly.

  


"You know...you should visit this summer."

  


Harry almost laughed. He had no idea how terribly awkward that would be did he, he thought bitterly.

  


"Eh..." he said. "Maybe."

  


Harry began to zone out. As much as he hated this entire situation, it was strangely comforting. Just to have him there, in a way, on the other line.

  


He could still remember the conversation....

  


//Flashback//

  


"Harry, I have something important to tell you."

  


Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriend soundly on the lips.

  


"Seriously, I really do!"

  


"Can't we get to that later?" Harry asked, nuzzling his neck softly.

  


His lover almost gave in. "Well--I mean--Merlin Harry--no, this first, THAT later, all right?"

  


Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look on Draco's face. "Oh fine, fine, what is it?"

  


Draco took a deep breath. "I've decided..."

  


"You've decided?"

  


"....To become a spy for Dumbledore. As a Death Eater."

  


Harry almost fainted. "You--you've WHAT?"

  


"I've decided--"

  


"Yeah, I heard you, but--" Harry sputtered about for words. "WHY?"

  


Draco shrugged. "I think that I could help out. Look at Snape--"

  


"Who everyday puts himself in danger! There's no way you're going to go through with this!" Harry said urgently, getting to his feet.

  


A scowl appeared on Draco's face. "And why not? Because you said so?"

  


"Well--" Harry fidgeted a bit. "Yeah."

  


Draco raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're not the only one in this fight you know, Mr. Boy-who-Lived."

  


"You're being absolutely ridiculous! There are plenty of other ways to help out!"

  


"And I've chosen this one," his lover answered, his voice raising a notch. "I thought you would be pleased--"

  


"Why?!" Harry demanded. "Why would I be pleased with your selfish decision--"

  


"Selfish??" Draco exclaimed. "Selfish?! I'm willing to put my life on the line for a bunch of wizards and witches, even Muggles, most of whom I have never met, and I'm SELFISH?!"

  


"I can't trust you that way! How do I know what side you're on?"

  


Draco looked hurt. "You mean to tell me you don't know me well enough to know I wouldn't lie to you like that?"

  


Harry opened his mouth to answer, but closed it shut. He couldn't say anything. At all. He loved him to death, but....there was still a serious issue of trust.

  


Draco set his mouth in a firm line. "I see."

  


"I--I just don't want to lose you," Harry said weakly.

  


"Well..." Draco said, looking him in the eye, "you just did." He turned to go.

  


Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. "So that's it then? You're just going to end it like that? Fine! See if I care! Go off and become a Death Eater, you've just sold yourself to Voldermort just like your father wanted! If you fall, don't even think about crying back to me!"

  


Draco froze. Harry waited with baited breath, tears streaming down his face. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned Draco's father, that was a very sensitive nerve. 

  


But he didn't lash out. He seemed to sigh heavily, and he turned around. Harry was shocked to see the tears in his eyes and the amount of stress on his handsome face.

  


"If you ask me, Potter," Draco began. Harry winced slightly. He hadn't called him that in about a year. "If you ask me, you're the one being selfish." And he left. Not once turning back.

  


//End Flashback//

  


He felt the anger well up in him again. How could he? He was just going to throw his life away that way, he'd never have a chance to truly live his life.

  


Draco never was much one to want to do anything with his life, he figured he'd inherit the Malfoy Family fortune and Manor, and live his life out there. Harry saw this whole Death Eater crap to be an escape, an excuse to not have to live his life. And it pissed him off.

  


There was so much he wanted for him. So much he knew he was capable of. So much time he wanted to be able to spend with him, no strings attatched. In throwing away everything, he was throwing away Harry, and it hurt.

  


He was brought back to reality as he heard a gentle strumming of a guitar. He realized it was coming from over the phone, and realized with some amount of surprise that Draco was still playing guitar.

  


He had taken it up fifth year, and had impressed quite a few girls ( and some guys for that matter) with it. Harry hadn't seen him or heard him play it since.

  


As he listened to the gentle strumming, he was shocked to hear that it sounded very familiar. With a small smile, he recognized it as a favorite song of his. He'd once let Draco listen to it, who deemed it as "terribly depressing, but a nice song nevertheless". He could hear the words in his head as the strings played.

  


Like the perfect ending

It won't be too long

Till everything I've ruined has seen me gone

In time, I pray you'll forgive

Now you know the man I am

Can you forgive me?

  


I fall

Like the sands of time

Like some broken rhyme

At feet no longer there

  


If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel

I would

You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be

For that, I say thank you

This was my life

It never made much sense to me

  


With every lie that I lived

Part of me would fade

Into this empty shadow I've become

And now I feel so numb

I no longer know myself

But I still know you

  


I call

And there's no reply

Like some phantom cry

On ears too far away

  


I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by

The only thing I see is you

For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side

I say thank you

Here lies my life

It never felt that real to me

  


You'll always mean so much to me

And there's no reply

And there's no reply

You'll never know how much you mean to me

  


And there's no reply

And there's no reply

You'll never know how much you meant to me

  


If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel

I would 

You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be

For that, I say thank you

  


I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by 

The only thing I see is you

For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side

I say thank you

  


You in my life

It all meant so much more to me

  


  


It all seemd so fitting...he wished he would stop though. He accepted his apology...but it still didn't change anything. He knew he was being terribly unreasonable, but...he couldn't help it. So many lives he had been forced out of. He just couldn't stand it.

  


He stared at the clock. It was 2:30. They had been on the phone for a whole half hour, and had only talked for about 3 minutes.

  


"Do you want to go?"

  


Harry shook his head. "Huh?"

  


"We're not saying anything at all. It's kind of pointless staying on the phone."

  


"Oh..."

  


"So?"

  


"Um..yeah. Yeah sure."

  


Harry could tell he was still hurt. He could hear it. But..he couldn't stay any longer. He couldn't stand the awkwardness.

  


"So, um....guess I'll talk to you...sometime...Draco?"

  


"Yeah...right.."

  


"....Goodbye, Draco."

  


Harry waited.

  


But there was no reply.

  


  


  


  


~fin~

  


  


  


  


  


A/N: Yeah....that song, by the way, for anyone who was interested in actually hearing it, is called No Reply. I'm not quite sure who it's by though...I do know it's from the Cowboy Bebop: OST Future Blues cd however. You could probably go online and put in a search for it and you could find it. It's a really nice song, sad though. Moving right along, yeah, that's it. Like I said, for the most part, this is true (the song happened too, isn't that weird?) . Just--the story line needs to be tweaked a bit, other than that...hoped you liked it anyway, I'm not the best at writing depressing things (unless of course, I'm depressed). 

  


By the way...Grey, if you're reading this...I hope you understand. Give me some time, I'll be better soon. Thanks, koi shiteru.

  


Later.

  



End file.
